


Torn Apart

by petalouda85



Series: Hux Brothers AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: The brothers are separated.





	Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an AU I created with the help of solohux on Tumblr. The concept is pretty simple: Armitage Hux has both an older brother and a younger brother. William (aka Bill) is the oldest and the only legitimate child of Brendol while Armitage and Brendan (aka Bren and later, Techie) are twins and illegitimate. That's all I'll reveal for now; future shorts will expand the au.  
> Another side note: Bill was based off of Bill Weasley from Harry Potter (the character was played by Domhnall) but I hope to develop him into his own unique character, though he will have some characteristics and the like from the movie counterpart.

He wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew that, Armitage knew that, Bren knew that. But, when they were together, the three brothers forgot everything around them; the war, their father, everything. They treasured these moments together. First because William had been going to the Academy for training and wasn’t on Arkanis much and second because Brendol Hux had explicitly forbidden William, his only legitimate son, from being anywhere near Armitage and Bren.

As always, William didn’t listen.

The three brother were cooped up in the small room of the twins, playing a board game. William had won twice, Armitage three times and Bren had yet to win one. William could tell that Bren was upset by this and had subtly been trying to have his youngest brother win one; Armitage had caught on as well but somehow, the game still hadn’t gone into Bren’s favor.

It took one more game for Bren to finally win. The youngest brother jumped up in joy and ran around the room a few times, yelling that he won before he ran to the eldest and hugged him.

“Good job, Bren.” William praised, affectionately patting his brother’s hands while Armitage reset the pieces.

“Can we play one more game?” Bren asked. William quickly checked his watch; they had time for one more game.

“One more.” The youngest cheered and ran once more around the room before he retook his spot. However, before the first move could be made, the door opened and one of the service droids appeared.

“Forgive my intrusion, Master William, but your father wanted to see you and Armitage and Bren.” The three looked at each other in confusion; their father never wanted to see the three of them together. William stood up and headed out, his brothers following him but the trip was stopped when the droid called for them to stop. “I failed to mention that it was requested that you were to head to the hangar bay.”

“The hangar bay?” William muttered to himself before he headed in the opposite direction, an uneasy feeling developing in his gut. It wasn’t raining outside for once and the eldest brother would’ve stopped and enjoyed it if his mind was rampaging with thoughts of how he was going to protect his brothers; whatever t was his father wanted, it couldn’t end well for them.

Once they reached the hangar bay, the workers brought them to their father, who seemed to be speaking to a trader of some kind. Once the three children were near though, the Commandant stopped speaking with her and stepped towards them, glaring at William when he placed a protective hand on Bren’s shoulder. He said nothing though and placed his hands bind his back in a typical military stance.

“You three are probably wondering why you were called here. There are going to be a few changes around here.” The Commandant said, an unsettling tone in his voice. He pointed to Bren and motioned him to come forward. The young child gulped and took a step forward, his eyes cast down and wringing his hands in hopes of getting them to stop shaking. “You’ll be happy to know that I finally have found a use for you.” The man said softly.

“You have?” Bren asked in a tiny voice, the smallest smile appearing when the older Hux nodded. The elder man snapped his fingers and the woman came forward, this time carrying a pouch filled with something.

“A pity you weren’t worth more but any money for the cause is better than none.” Hearing the clink of metal when the woman placed the pouch in the Commandant’s hand made William realize what his father had done.

“No!” William shouted, snatching Bren’s arm and yanking him back before the woman could grab the child. He held onto him tightly, his eyes like fire as he glared at the adults.

“It’s not nice to take things that don’t belong to you, boy.” The woman sneered, obviously unhappy with this turn of events. She snapped her fingers and, out of her ship, came three heavily tattooed and armed goons, who headed straight for William and Bren, the younger brother finally realizing what was happening.

“Don’t let them take me!” He begged William, fearfully looking at the terrifying men approaching him. “Please!”

“Please!” Armitage screamed, running up to the Commandant and grabbing his arm, the tears streaming out of his eyes without stop. “Don’t do this! He’s my brother!” He was promptly slapped to the ground by his father, his head spinning with pain while, in the background, his brother screamed at the top of his lungs as the goons pulled him out of William’s arms.

“NO!” Bren hollered, trying to fight against his restraints. “NO! Please!”

“Bren!” William bellowed, scrambling up to his feet, his head pounding painfully, and running for the lifting ramp. “Stop!” The ramp shut and he crashed straight into the durasteel, slamming his fists against it. “Give my brother back, you bastards!” He pounded against the ship until his knuckles bled and he would’ve kept going into they were worn down to the bone if he wasn’t dragged away by two soldiers. They bragged him back and only let him go when he was directly in front of the Commandant. He wanted to dash back to the ship but his father snatched him by his wrist. “How could you, you monster!?” William screamed. The comment was retaliated with a slap across his face.

“I’ve had enough of your disobedience.” The man snarled. He tossed William back to the soldiers. “Bring him to his room and makes sure that he stays there; I’ll deal with him later.”

“Yes, Commandant.” The soldiers proceeded to drag him out of the hangar bay as the elder man approached the last remaining son in the building.

“Don’t hurt him!” William screamed before the door slammed shut. “Let go of me!” He began to struggle but the men held on tightly and, almost without effort, dragged him back to the manor and threw him in the room. He immediately got to his feet and ran for the door but, the moment his hand was on the handle, the lock clicked; he was trapped. “Let me out!”

He banged on the door for 10 minutes, screaming to be released. But when no one came, he collapsed against the structure, his tears rolling down his cheeks like the torrent rain of Arkanis.

“Bren… Armie…” He whispered, hatred bubbling in him and drying out his tears. The hatred grew exponentially, it nearly reaching a dangerous point. He hated the Imperials, he hated their ideology and, most of all, he hated his father; they took away the most precious things in his life. “I will find you.” He whispered. “I will search the ends of the galaxy, I will search until I’m old and gray and unable to walk. I’ll do whatever it takes. I will find you.” He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled forth a necklace, a gift from his brothers. He kissed the small object to solidify his promise. “I will find you.”

 


End file.
